Tyree Bandicoot
by Mr.Nailz13
Summary: Final chapter is up:
1. Meet Tyree Bandicoot

Hi im cuzallday im new at this so dont get mad at me if i make a mistake. I own no one exept Tyree Bandicoot and myself. yes im in the story.

Chapter 1: Meet Tyree bandicoot

Resting Along the beach was a young 16-year old girl named Tyree Bandicoot or simply put Ty. She was very short for her age being 4 foot 10. Suddenly she heard a noise coming from the nearby bushes. "What the hell was that?" she asked herself. Out came a similar bandicoot looked like her exept he was way taller. He wore a long yellow and white t shirt baggy jeans and a pair of white nike air force ones. He was the infamous Crash Bandicoot, saver of the world. " Who are you?" he asked Ty. "I'm Ty,are you lost?" Crash replied with a simple answer."No i'm going somewhere. Well nice meeting you Ty, see you later!" Somehow that boy seemed eerily familar to her, but never-the-less, she was going to find out.


	2. Some Exploring

_Hey I'm back and this is... CHAPTER 2!! Please review on what the newbie has done so far. No flames. _

_Chapter 2: Some Exploring_

Ty raced through the trying to catch up with the boy. "Hey wait up! I need to talk to you!" Crash stopped and turned around."Oh it's you again. So what you wanna talk about", He said. Ty was merely catching her breath. "Hey...what's ...your...name?...I ...may...know... you..." She asked him between breaths. Crash didn't have time for this." Yeah the fuck right. You don't know me." He spat, sounding rude. He ran shouting his name to her as ran through the woods" Follow me!" was what Ty thought he also shouted. She did but she knew that this was just the beginning...

With Ty was chasing Crash, they suddenly stopped at the entrance of some sort of huge, house-like hut Ty didn't reconize. "Come in", Crash said to her. They entered. Ty saw two more bandicoots, Coco and Crunch. "Hey Crash. Who's that?" Coco asked."You guys this is-" Ty interupted him." I'm Ty"."Well hi Ty. I'm Coco and this is Crunch" Ty was about say hi back until an ancient looking mask came intothe room."I'm afraid I-hey whos this?" Aku-Aku, the witch doctor mask said. Once again Crash said," Aku Aku, this is-" Ty once again interupted him. Then he turned to me. "Hey cuzallday why the fuck are you making her interupt me all the damn time?" "'cause I want to. I'm the author. I'll edit the story so you wont be in it. Now you got somethin' else to say, all smart?" I replied rudely. He stammered for a sec"Uh uh uh uh Nope, not at all." Good . Now get your ass back in the story,NOW!" "OK yo shut up dang"Crash went back into the story." Heh heh sorry 'bout that folks , now on with the story!" Aku Aku started"Now as I was saying before I was rudely interuped by cuzallday, I'm afraid Cortex is up to a new plot to take over the world again!" Coco asked Ty, "Do you know who Cortex is?" "Dr Neo Cortex, big headed mad scientist and destroyer of my parents, yes I do"she replied bluntly. "He killed their parents along with mine too!" Crunch said."Anyway,"Aku Aku stated"We must come up with a plan to stop him." Ty stepped forward. "I gotta plan and it's pretty bold!" She told everyone her plan. Everyone agreed. Crunch whispered to Crash "Usually Coco comes up with the plans but not anymore." They both laughed. "Hey, I heard that! And if you say it again, ima beat both of yall up" Um um um you heard nothing! Crunch said in a ghostly voice. "So anyway, you ready to save the world?" Coco asked Ty "Hell yeah!" was Ty's answer.

So how I do? What is Ty's plan? find out in Chapter 3: Ty's Plan!! Remember...read and review!!


	3. Ty's Plan

_Is it a bird?Is it a plane? No, its Chapter3! Hey people gimme some ideas please! ha ha! enjoy! In the last chapter Ty already told the plan so think of this as a do over.Be prepared for family guy like flashbacks in this story._

Chapter 3:Ty's Plan

"Alright you guys", Ty started off,"Here's the plan iight? Now,this a four-phase plan, so get ready:1st phase:We find as much new recruits and allys as we can find and we already found one." "Who?" Crunch asked. "Me. Anyway, that's phase one. Now Phase two:We split up into two teams called some dumb names probaly made up by cuzallday.Then we-" Out of nowhere a huge wrestler comes in and bady slams Ty."Didn't I say to playin' with me!" I screamed angerly."OK OK I quit I quit!" Ty screamed in pain."Just get him the hell off me!" The wrestler stops. I paid him 23 dollars."Thanks Bill"I said."No problem my nigg" Bill replied.Back to the story. "Now then were was I?" Ty said, staring angerly at me."Oh yes. Then we sneak into N.Gin's weapons factory.Then we take all the weapons from it. Then when N.Gin enters the factory, he'll realize theres no weapons. He'll tell Cortex.Cortex will assume we took them and will send his minions out around here to destroy us .But he doesn't know we'll still be in the castle. Then we find Cortex while all his minions are around here and DESTROY HIM!!. Well isn't it perfect? she asked. "Wow." Crash said with a blank expression."That's the smartest thing I've ever heard anyone say about anything since that time crunch used a homemade shaver."

_**""""Flashback""""**_

_Crunch was in the bathroom talking to himself "By taping razor-sharp blades onto a ordinary fan ill save time in my morning routine."_

_We don't see Crunch anymore but the camera is set on the window.We hear the fan cutting Crunch's skin very bad."OOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!Guys, I done it again."Crunch says in a agonized vioce.4 seconds pass when he speaks again."And I still don't how the cameraman is outside on the second floor."Uh oh"The cameraman says. Then he falls."Ouch godammit I broke my ballz!Ouch!"_

_**End Of Flashback**_

"Alright then it's settled" Aku Aku said."We go into phase one tomorrow morning, so get some rest tonight!" Everybody went to bed exept for Ty "Hey Aku Aku Did anyone notice that I only said two phases of my four phase plan? I mean I ended it in only two phases. We must have four phases what are we going to do for the other two?"she blurted out. "Well we'll think of something,I''m sure of it." "Thanks." Ty said.

_Well was than funny or what? Will Ty's two-out-of-four phase plan work? What will she and Aku Aku do for the other two? Why am I telling you all this? Find out in Chaper 4: Phase One: Recriuts!! Also P.S. Read and Review. Also I need some Ideas Can someone help me?! _

_Ty: Not me heh heh heh._

_cuzallday:Hey this chapter is over first your not suppose to even be in here second we're not suppose to hear from you until tomorrow. So get out or I'll remove you from you debut story!!_

_Ty: Alright man damn, im out!_

_cuzallday: Yeah, that's what I thought._

_Ty:What you say punk?_

_cuzallday: Keep it movin'! Ha Ha. It's great to be the...KING!!_


	4. Phase One: Recruits

Hey everybody! This is Chapter 4!! Were about to see if Ty's plan goes well.Did she and Aku Aku figure out what to do with the other two phases? You're about to find out!I own no one exept Ty and whoever else I'll create.

Chapter 4: Phase One: Recruits

"OK, were all clear on the Ty's plan?" Coco asked everyone that morning. They all said yes."Alright then its settled, we find some allies, raid N.Gin's weapon factory then we kill Cortex." Aku Aku said. "There's just one thing:"Ty stated "What are we gonna call the teams?" Coco then said"Simple. Me and you are Team A, and Crash and Crunch are Team B." "Aw fuck that!" Crunch shouted."We gonna do this by a little game called Rock Paper Scissors, shit."Crash said. "Alright, best two out of three wins." Aku Aku said.Of course out of the 'ladies first' sayind and my editing, the girls won. "No fair!cuzallday you a fuckin' cheater!" Crash shouted."Who's a fuckin' cheater?!" I screamed. The sky suddenly turned dark pink and red and black and it started thundering and lightning. Crash thought fast."Uh uh uh uh uh we are?Heh heh heh." He said nervously. "I AM THE MIGHTY EDITOR! THOSE WHO OPPOSE ME WILL BE REMOVED FROM THE STORY!" I said in a booming voice they would of thought was coming from the sky."We are sorry mighty editor!" Crunch said. "That's better." I said making the sky light blue again."Back to the story!" "Wow. That was disturbing. Now let's do this!" Ty said. " Wait a minute."Crash said."Why don't we call the rest of our'crew'? You know: Fake Crash, Joni, Pasadena, Chick and Stew, and unfortunely Von Clutch." "Because, Crash they ditched and went on vacation without us...again!" Coco answered.

"OK, since Team B is a stronger team than Team A," Aku Aku started,"I'm going with Team A." "So the fuck what?! It doesn't even matter. Jeez! Uh I-I-I-I-I-I-I mean yeah nice move Aku Aku." Crash said looking up to see the sky turn dark then light once more. He sighed.

They split up searching for people who hated Cortex as much as I-I-I-I mean they did to destroy him. By now it was nighttime. Team A found a large group of orange skinned creatures sitting around a campfire. They looked as if everybody they ever knew died a painful gruesome death. Two of them were making out. "Oh my god yo, children could be secretly reading this fanfic you know I-I-I-I-I-I-I-mean," Ty said. Coco took over. "Do any of you know where to find Dr Neo Cortex? Were setting out to destroy him for ruining our lives and killing our parents." One of them spoke." I'm D' Andre Bandicoot, and we call ourselves the Resistance. Were already formulating a plan to kill him ourselves."We already have a plan." Aku Aku stated. "Cool," D' Andre said."What is it?" Ty told the entire group their plan. "Wanna join our Resistance group?" D' Andre offered. Ty, Coco, and Aku Aku all said yes. "Oh and two more things." Ty told D' Andre."One, were going to meet up with two more bandicoots later their names are Crash and Crunch." Ok, what else?" D' Andre said. Coco added "And two, can you tell those two fuck buddies over there to stop having fun with each other for right now?"

Team B, unfortunely, was not having as much good luck. They were being chased by a group of creatures they found out to be known as the Outsiders. "Yo Crash, when I said to be freindly that didn't mean yell, scream, and threaten them!" Crunch said. "Well you said to be as aggresive as you can be!" Crash replied. "No I didn't! Look maybe if we be _nice_, they might stop chasing us and make peace with us!" Crunch shouted. "Yeah, maybe!" Crash said with a smirk.

You can't deny it. You know that was funny! Well like I keep saynig, read and review! Phase 2 in their plan is about to go underway in Chapter 5: Phase Two: Steal The Weapons! This chapter is officially over!


	5. Phase Two: Steal the Weapons!

Hey! I'm back! This is Chapter 5! It's been awile since I last updated. So enjoy!

Chapter 5: Phase Two: Steal The Weapons!

The Outsiders had finally captured Crash and Crunch. They had tied them up and started asking them question. "Alright," Andrea, the leader shouted to them," You two idiots must be secrets spies from The resistance. So I have no choice but to destroy you." " Who's the resistance?" Crunch asked. She put the mouths of two Mac 10's to his mouth."Don't give me that bullshit, 'cause I'm not in the fuckin' mood! Now you either tell me what the Resistance are up to so we can use that information to destroy Cortex for destroying our lives, or these two Mac-10's will be both ends of the conversation!" "Ey, chill yo! We don't know any resistance groups." Crunch whispeerd to Crash" They must be talking about the recruits Ty and Coco found. Man, phase one isn'y going so well for us." " Hey cuzallday, can't you spell whispered?" Crunch asked me. " You just spelled it you steroid-taking idiot." I replied. "Ey I'm not on ster-" "WHAT DID I SAY!!" I roared in that god-booming voice again. "Nothing. Nothing." Crunch answered nerveously. "Now on with the story!" "Wow who the hell was that" Andrea asked them. "We-we'd rather not say." Crash answered. " Anyway, looks like I get to blow your goddamn brains out, provided you have any. Ha ha ha!" Andrea said. She cocked the gun and pulled the trigger...

Meanwhile, Team A (Coco, Aku Aku, and Ty) and the Resistance already snuck into Cortex's castle. They were making their way up the castle, took a tunnel, which was actually connected Cortex Castle to the factory, and finally came upon the factory. This weapons factory is actually much bigger than your average mall: there had to be at least fifteen floors to thr factory and different weapons covered every space every floor, exept the floor. It literally took them all night to gather up every single weapon in the factory. They had went back to the castle the same way they had came." Wow, how did we go all night without nobody coming in the factory?" Ty asked sleepily."It doesn't matter as long-" Coco fell out from extreme exaustion. " I got her." D'Andre volunteered. "I just hope my sister, Andrea and her Outsiders doesn't try to destroy Cortex before we do." "Wait a minute." Coco said." Ousiders?" Ty asked. They both thought for a moment." Crash and Crunch!" They both said in unison whilst looking at each other.

At Cortex Castle,about 6 in the morning, N.Gin, Cortex's 17-year-old apprentice, went in his factory to check on the weapons. He was shocked at what he saw:Nothing. He ran all the way back to Cortex's office screaming Dr. Cortex! When he finally reached Cortex's office, he said "Dr. Cortex all the weapons are miisin repeat all the weapons are missing!" Cortex stared at him with a blank expression."Repeat that again please." Cortex said in a low, calm voice. N.Gin said it again in a slow voice as if Cortex were retarted."WHAT! First of all instead of running all the way up here you could of said all of that over the intercom. Remember you had them installed all over the castle?" "Oh yeah. Guess I could have." N.Gin said." now second of all, YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT EVERY SINGLE WEAPON IN YOUR FACTORY IS MISSING?!" Cortex screamed at the top of his lungs." YES SIR! I SUSPECT THAT THE BANDICOOT MIGHT TOOK THEM WHILE WE WERE SLEEPING LAST NIGHT!" N.Gin shouted back. "Alright enough with the shouting! Even though I don't think the bandicoots are capable of completing such a task, we'll pay them a visit anyway! HA HA HA! Aw come on N.Gin you have to laugh with me or I'll look like a jerk." They both started laughing, but N.Gin laughed sarcastically.

BANG! Both shots completely missed both Crash and Crunch because one of the Outsiders pushed her shot from hitting them both." What are your doing you idiot?" she asked angerily. The Outsider, Joey, said"They need to tell you something." Crash spoke."Please. Just let us explain everything we can tell you." The Outsiders untied them. "So I guess we can call a truce, for now that is." Andrea said. Crash and Crunch told them about Ty's plan...

Finally were getting closer to the end of the story but it's not over yet. Will Teams A and B B able to destroy Cortex? Find out in Chapter 6: Phase Three: DESTROY CORTEX!!


	6. Phase Three: DESTROY CORTEX !

Hi jus got bac from vacation in ohio.This Chapter 6 DESTROY CORTEX!! With a special added sub title

Chapter 6:Phase Three: DESTROY CORTEX!!: The Sibling Truth

Dingodile, the leader of Cortex's army, was moving them out in some kind of strange order: Tiny, Ripper Roo, Rilla Roo, Pinstripe, The Komodo Brothers, Koala Kong, and alot of other creatures whos names you'd be ashamed to pronounce. Each one of them got a close-up from the camera, exept for Dingo. "Hey why don't I get a close-up?" He asked angerily at the camera, with his strong Austrailian accent, which zoomed in on him a little too close." Yeah keep going. Wait, wait not that close, not that close!" Too late the camera hit him in the face."I ain't get hit with nothin' that hard since that time I was boxing with Tiny.

**_"""""""""Flashback""""""""""_**

_Ding ding ding! The bell rung. Tiny and Dingodile were in the ring. The referee laid down some rules." Alrighty boyz I wanna good clean fight no real fighting OK? Now shake hands and let's do this!." Alright in this corner we have weighing in at 206 lbs., Dingodile!" The ref said. The crowd cheered." And in this corner weighing in at 220 lbs., Tiny Tiger!" The crowd cheered louder. They stepped to each other. By time the first round was over Tiny was sitting down almost Knocked out. He had two black eyes,_ _a nose bleed and everything. Ding ding ding! The second round began. Tiny took his gloves off and started fighting Dingo for real. Dingo fell to the ground in pain, with Tiny still punching him. The crowd gasped. Tiny said "That's for stealing my bacon the other day, ya jerk!"_

**_""""""""""Flashback Over""""""""""_**

Just then the phone in Cortex's suit-of-armor infested office rang. "Hello, this better be good!" Cortex said."Sir, the bandicoots ain't here! Repeat ,the bandicoots are no where to be found" " What!But that means-" "But that means we're about to destroy you Cortex" Coco and Ty said in unison. Then they screamed in joy and gave each other hi 5's. Just as they were about to get to Cortex, they looked around the office room. It's as if every time you looked a dark suit of armor would stare at you."Geez Cortex where did you get these scary things?" Ty said. "Don't ask him. One day we come in here the next, all these scary knights just popped up outta no where. I think this the work of cuzallday. Hey cuzallday why don't you just bring them to-" "NO NGIN!!" Cortex screamed but it was too late."BRING THEM TO LIFE?! THATS A GREAT IDEA!" I, THE GREAT OVERLORD WRITER Boomed. Suddenly all the knights came to life and started attacking the four of them...

_Meanwhile..._

A scream was heard."Pick up the pace Crash! I think I just heard the girls scream!"Crunch yelled. "Actually I think I can hear my mother calling to me from the heavens!" Crash replied, panting. "Maybe this'll help you" Andrea said as she cocked her gun. "Alright you win!"

After about 4 minutes the knights were completely destroyed." Wait a sec. Where's Aku Aku?" Coco asked confused. "I'm over here.I'm hiding." The tribal mask replied." So you've been hiding the entire time instead of helping us?"Ty said. He nodded his head yes."Good you go back to hiding now" Coco said throwing him back to his hiding place."Everyone alright?" N Gin asked. Everybody said yes. "Good good now where were we? Ah yes" Cortex straightened out his throat." Well well well if it isnt the bandicoot sisters? How nice to drop in."He said. "Um hey Earth to boulder head! Were not related." Coco said. "Wait a minute. Ty What's your parents name?" "Um Andrea and Rodney" Ty replied back. Suddenly Coco had a vision of the past." Hey why is this place getting blurry?" Cortex asked." Were about to see Coco's vision" Aku aKU said. This was a vision of the bandicoots' past. It showed little Crash, Coco and a mysterious girl's parents being killed by Cortex and his minions right in front of their eyes, being stabbed and ripped to bits by knives and then they burned the bodies in a fire. This mysterious girl was in fact Tyree. All three of the crying while Cortex's minions carry them away. The screen was blurry again and it takes us back to the present."Ty, that other girl, that was you. We really are sisters! Wait till-" Coco didn't have time to finish because Crash and Crunch burst through the wall." Hey!That wall is made out of real diamond stone! Do you know how much I paid for it?! 3 dollars!" Cortex screamed. " So what! It's time to destroy you Cortex! Your minions can't help you now and neither can N. Gin!" Crash said. "Hey, that hurts very much ya filthy-" "N Gin, no foul language." I nagged." Whatever."

After a tough battle, the bandicoots easily defeated Cortex and tied up N. Gin." Whew that was close. Now I know I meant to do something else, but I forgot" Crunch said." Hey someone tell me I'm not the only hearing that beeping noise!" Ty exclaimed. It was true." Oh now I remember I wanted to blow up the castle so I left a bomb on in my back pocket. Silly me" Crunch noticed that everyone, exept for N Gin and Cortex had left the castle in an instant. Realizing what he didn't do, he qiuckly took the bomb out of his back pocket, threw it on the floor, and quickly fled the castle. A couple minutes later, the castle exploded. Everyone celebrated over the assumed death of Cortex and N Gin." Come on guys lets go home and celebrate!" Aku Aku said. Too bad for them they forgot about Cortex's minions still at their house, or Cortex's arm sticking out of the remains of the castle like a zombie...Is this the end?


	7. The End?

Hi im formerly cuzallday (lil weezy now) and you are reading the final Chapter to Tyree Bandicoot 1. R&R. Also if this chapter is short to you don't kill me!!!!!!! Anyone I didn't create I don't own. Enjoy(Hopefully, that is.)

Chapter 7: The End?

Out of the remains of the castle comes a hand, Cortex's hand." I-I'm alive. I'm ALIVE! Ha ha!" He screamed. He glanced aroung looking for N. Gin, then finds him standing atop the rubble with some take-out from the local Chinese store. Cortex, already knowing what this meant, said" N. Gin, exactly how long have you been standing there, looking stupid at me?" He questioned." For about 44 1/2 minutes. By the way, here's youre take-out" N. Gin said." Why the hell didn't you help me out of this rubble you bit- hey! there's no eggroll!" Cortex shouted ina whiny manner. After N. Gin helped Cortex out, they had been just standing there in silence for the next hour eating. N. Gin broke the peace by saying something important."Hey two things:1; How did we survive that nuclear explosion.2; What about the bandicoots?" Cortex answered." Well :1; I dont know, probaly because of cuzallday or something." "Hey my name is lil weezy now. lil weezy!",I cried." Uh, whatever. Oh and 2; Those bandicoot mayhave won the battle, but the war has yet to begun." Cortex said fiendishly, as he and N, Gin laugh evilly with the camera giong dark and their laughs echoing then fading away. What will they have in store for the bandicoots?..........................................

Our bandicoot heroes got to their house to find all of Cortex's minions waiting for them."Well if it isn't the rodents. We were just about to kill you!" N. Tropy said." When'd you get here Tropy?" Dingodile asked." Just now." Tropy answered."Anyway prepare to meet your doom bandicoots!"The bandicoots,and Aku Aku got ina fighting stance. The battle is gruesome to detail here so I'll skip to the part afterwards. Everyone, including the villains groaned in disappointment."Aw come on why can't the viewers see the fight?" Tiny said. The bandicoots, knowing waht's giong to happen, started mouthing no, but to no avail."you call yourself a writer, well-" He stopped when he saw a huge tornado come towards them." OK OK, i'm sorry i'm sorry!" Tiny begged. The tornado disappeared." That's what I though you said" I said. After about 4 days of nonstop fighting, the bandicoots and villains were exausted to death."Ok, I give let's call a truce for now that is." Dingo said, panting between words." Ok. Fine by us. Right?" Crash said, asking no one in particular."Ok villains,to the castle up up and away!" Tropy said, not knowing the castle was completely destroyed by Crunch's bomb." So like I said let's celebrate!" Aku Aku said. "And I know the perfect way to do that." Coco said , with an evil smirk on her face..................

The next day, Joni, Pasadena, Fake Crash, Chick and Stew, and unfortunely Von Clutch walked through the front door qiuetly with beach towels Disney Land hats and other beach things, not knowing that the others were watching. A light turned on and a voice said" Have fun?". The voice belonged to Ty." Yes we did, I-I-I-mean whops." Fake Crash said. And him, Joni Pasadena. Chck and Stew and unfortunely VC were stammering trying to make up excuses." I can't believe yo guys went on vacation without us....again." Crunch said. Pasadena tryed to change the subject. " So, uh guys who's this?" She said, pointing to Ty. So they told the whole story, how they found out that Ty was their lost sister, how they met up with D'Andre and the resistance and Andrea and the Outsiders, how Cortex once again tried to conquer the world but they were once again able to stop him using Crunch and his bomb. Later that night, they all had a family dinner.' Oh, and before I forget, remember those credit cards you guys lost?" Crash asked to FC, Pasadena, Joni, Chick n Stew, and unfortunely VC." Yeah." they all said."Their not lost." Crash said, holding two platinum credit cards between his fingers. Coco, Ty, Crunch, and Aku Aku each had one of their credit cards." And man did we go shopping today. Well actually they did." Aku aKU said, forgetting he has no body."We told you to stop vacationing without us. Now your going to pay, literally." Crunch said. He. Coco, Crash, Ty, and Aku Aku laughed at them, who were all screaming."Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" They screamed untill the camera turned blank. Just then, unfortunate Von Clutch appeared on the blank screen."Ze end..........or iz it?" Some dramatic music played and the camera turned all black again.

THE END????????????????

Well theres the first story. Be prepared for the Next one, Tyree Bandicoot 2:The War Has Yet To Begun!(p.s. that's a working title) coming soon to a fanfic site near you! For now this is weezy saying: Farewell folks i'm outie!;)


End file.
